sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lee Si Young
thumb|334px|Lee Si Young Perfil * Nombre: 이시영 / Lee Si Young (Yi Shi Yeong) * Nombre real: '''이은래 / Lee Eun Rae * '''Profesión: Actriz, Modelo, Cantante, Boxeadora * Fecha de nacimiento: 17-Abril-1982 (34 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Cheongwon County, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: 1.69m * Peso: 48kg * Signo: Aries * zodíacochino: '''Perro * '''Tipo de sangre: B * Agencia: J-Wide Company Dramas * My Beautiful Bride (OCN, 2015) * Sensible love (tvN, 2014) * Golden Cross (KBS2,2014) * Wild Romance (KBS,2012) * Poseidon (KBS, 2011) * What Do You Really Want? (MBC, 2010) * Playful Kiss (MBC,2010) * Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) * Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) * Hateful But Once Again (KBS2, 2009) cameo * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * The Kingdom of The Winds (KBS2, 2008) Películas * The Divine Move (2014) * Killer Toon (2013) * How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) * Couples (2011) * Clash of the Families / Meet the In-Laws (2011) * Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil (2011) voz de Caperucita Roja * Sooni, Where are You ? (2010) * Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) * Five Senses of Eros (2009) Temas para PelículasEdit * 빛나라 우리 사랑아 tema para Couples (2011) * As Time Goes tema para Clash of the Families (2011) * Just Love Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) * Hero Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2013) * Music&Lyrics (MBC Music, 2012) junto a Jay Park * We Got Married (MBC, 2009) Esposo Jun Jin Anuncios * 2012: Bossam * 2011: Dr.You Energy Bar * 2011: Reebok * 2011: '''Sansachun * '''2010: The Bodyguard * 2009: '''Clamué * '''2009: '''Korea Investment & Securities "BanKIS" * '''2009: '''Nepa Videos Musicales * Huh Gak "Always" (2010) * Beige "Jijiri" (2009) * Jun Jin "Hey Ya!" (2009) Reconocimientos * '''2010 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio - Actriz Revelación (The Birth of the Rich) Curiosidades * '''Educación: Universidad Dongduk (Diseño). * Aficiones: Maquetas de plástico. * Debut: 2008. * En la novela Playful Kiss,se pudo notar que es zurda(que escribe con la mano izquierda). * '''Religión: '''Cristiana Protestante. * Tiene parecido a Moon Ga Young, con quien actuó en la película Killer Toon * Tuvo una relación con el actor/cantante y modelo Jun Jin.Sin embargo, se separaron después de una relación de 6 meses. * En Junio de 2010 fue hospitalizada por una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir Pero afortunadamente no fue nada grave. * Lee Si Young también es una campeón boxeadora de nivel amateur femenino. * El 17 de marzo de 2011, Lee Si Young ganó su tercer título de campeón amateur en el "séptimo Campeonato Nacional de Boxeo Amateur", celebrado en Andong, Corea del Sur en la categoría 48kg. * Lee Si Young también ha ganado la categoría de peso de 50 kg en el "9th KBI National Lifestyle Athletics Boxing Championships" en diciembre de 2010 y 47th "Seoul Amateur Boxing Match" el 17 de febrero de 2011. * El 7 de julio de 2012 Lee Si Young ganó la división de 48 kilos en el torneo de Seúl Boxing Prematch/42nd Amateur Boxing Federation. Enlaces * Perfil (nate) * Perfil (daum) * HanCinema * Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Lee-Si-Young-21.jpg|lee si youg 63341304.jpg|lee si young lee si young.jpg|lee si young Lee_Si_Young7.jpg|lee si young Lee_Si_Young8.jpg|lee si young Lee_Si_Young21.jpg|lee si young lee-shi-young.jpg|lee si young Lee-Si-Young (1).jpg|lee si young lee-si-young (2).jpg|lee si young lee-si-young.jpg|lee si young tumblr_mamz6rsJJT1rcoad1o1_1280.jpg|lee si young tumblr_mh6s9siA7e1rkf7epo5_500.jpg|lee si young Lee-si-young.jpg|Lee Si Young images (1).jpg|Lee Si Young Lee Si Young.jpg|Lee Si Young jqg1389662114.jpg|Lee Si Young lee-si-young_1441810776_af_org.jpg|Lee Si Young Lee-Si-Young02-540.jpg|Lee Si Young lee-si-young-esquire-02.jpg|Lee Si Young LeeSiYoung-feature_7.2013.jpg|Lee Si Young ogho51.jpg|Lee Si Young tumblr_inline_ng0m4yc2rx1qboll2.jpg|Lee Si Young